Too Close (To Love You)
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: When Amy is severely harmed in a battle against Eggman, it takes all the chaos emerald's energy to keep her living. However, when Eggman comes back for the emeralds, Sonic runs away with Amy and the emeralds to keep her safe. How long can they last? What is the ultimate cure? Will this be too close of a call for the gang?


To no surprise, another day on the planet of Mobius is full of excitement. Well, excitement mixed with a large element of danger. However, nothing that Sonic and the gang couldn't handle. Eggman is hot on the heels of Sonic the Hedgehog who is in a desperate, yet still cocky, attempt to keep the chaos emeralds away from him. The team had finally collected all seven and the Master Emerald was in safe hands.  
'Give me those emeralds you blasted hedgehog!' Eggman bellowed as he chased the blue blur in his small hovercraft.  
'You got a better chance of building yourself an Eggwoman, Egghead.' Sonic chuckled as he ran through the trees.  
'Smart ass hog!' Eggman screeched.  
'Back off, Eggman! Give up and get lost!' Tails shouted from the loudspeaker in the X-Tornado. He tried to chase their nemesis back to his base, along with Amy, Cream and Cosmo who were in the passenger seats.  
'Be careful, Tails!' Cream exclaimed as she clawed her seat. Rouge flew along beside the Tornado with Shadow and Knuckles on the wings of the ship.  
'Faker needs to lose that cocky attitude before he loses those emeralds.' Shadow said more to himself than anyone else.  
'Ah don't stress it, Doll, I'm sure he's got it under control.' Rouge said with a smirk and Shadow just rolled his eyes at the ivory bat.  
Sonic continues to run throughout the forest, expecting his enemy and his sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, to give in at any point. He was beginning to tire of this ridiculous game, and was ready to just get it over with.  
'Tails, I've had enough. Surely he is going to give it up soon?' Sonic huffed over the wrist communicator. Before Tails had a chance to answer him, Amy unbuckled her seat and stood up.  
'Amy, what are you doing?' Cosmo questioned, causing Tails and Cream to turn around.  
'I've had enough so I'm ending it for Sonic.' Amy said as she whipped out her hammer and opened the top of the ship. She leaned over the edge to look right above Eggman and her blue hero, then jumped.  
'AMY!' Tails, Cream and Cosmo exclaimed in sync. Sonic heard the screams and looked up to see a pink figure headed straight towards him. Caught off guard, Eggman fired a new and improved laser at Sonic.  
'Those emeralds are mine now!' Eggman snickered.  
'I don't think so!' Amy exclaimed as she maneuvered herself to land down on Eggman himself.  
She threw down her hammer and smashed the laser's control panel, breaking off the force that headed towards Sonic. This stopped the entire gang in their tracks as Eggman's tiny yet powerful hover craft burst into an explosion.  
'Amy?!' Knuckles and Rouge shouted.  
'Has Rose lost her goddamn mind?!' Shadow exclaimed.  
'Amy, no!' Sonic exclaimed as he whirled around and ran towards the exploding craft only to be thrown back again by another explosion, losing all the emeralds on the ground. Rouge swooped down and quickly collected them and flew back to the ship.  
'Hello there, my beauties.' She whispered to the emeralds and they glowed back at her. As Tails landed the Tornado, Knuckles and Shadow jumped off the wings and ran towards Sonic to help him up.  
'This isn't over, you pesky brats! Pinky will pay for this mistake!' Eggman exclaimed as he managed to drive his hovercraft into the air. It was broken, battered and still smoking but he quickly flew off into the distance.

As the smoke cleared from the remaining debris, a pink hedgehog's body lay in a small hole underneath a few pieces of scrap metal. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge ran over to her to see is she was harmed. To say she was injured was an understatement.  
'Tails! Fire up the Tornado!' Knuckles bellowed as he watched Sonic scoop Amy into his arms. Tails nodded and made Cream and Cosmo stay in their seats.  
'Is she breathing?' Rouge asked, short of breath in panic.  
'Yes but… I don't know what happened. What did she do? What happened?!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'Calm down, Sonic. We can-'  
'I will not calm down!' Sonic cut Shadow off. 'Look at her!'  
The others looked down to see a very battered, bruised and burned Amy Rose. Her dress was torn and singed, her boots now had holes in them and her fur was now in terrible condition.  
'Come on, guys!' Tails shouted from the Tornado. Knuckles and Shadow leapt onto the wings, Rouge flew into the sky and Sonic refused to do anything else other than hold Amy in the back passenger's seat.  
Tails very quickly got the gang back to his and Sonic's home and down to the garage. He planned to park the Tornado, allowing everyone to get out safely. However, a certain stubborn hedgehog leapt out with Amy in his arms before they had even gotten into the garage. He ran her to a small bed in the garage, where Tails usually crashes when he works late, and lay her down gently before everyone else came to his side.  
'Is she ok, Mr. Sonic?' Cream questioned as she stood by him and looked down at her pink friend.  
'She'll be fine, Cream.' Sonic answered her with a blank expression and walked out of the garage before he ran off. The rest of the gang watched him disappear with a blank expression, but couldn't find the words, nor the courage, to stop him. They walked up to Amy, lying motionless on the bed.  
'I can run some basic scans and see what comes from that but we could need some more advanced stuff.' Tails admitted.  
'Do what you must, Tails.' Cosmo told him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Tails nodded and began to gather the equipment need to help Amy. He hooked her up to all kinds of wires and took a few x-rays, which resulted in nothing. It was as if she was merely sleeping, but Tails knew that wasn't the case.  
'If we took her somewhere else for more advanced screening, I'm almost sure it would give us the same results.' Tails scratched his head.  
'Is she in a stable condition though?' Rouge questioned.  
'For now, yes. But-'  
'Good. We let her rest until we work out what needs to be done.' Rouge cut him off. He agreed with a nod and everyone walked up to the living room of the home.

When evening came, the sunset was beautiful, which would explain why Sonic still hadn't returned. At least, they hoped that was why. Cream and Cosmo prepared a meal for everyone while they did some research in the living room. Tails with his eyes glued to a laptop, Shadow staring out the door to the balcony and Rouge and Knuckles sitting on the lounge deep in thought.  
'Where are all the chaos emeralds?' Tails questioned.  
'Don't stress. When Sonic dropped them, I scooped them up and when we got back here I put them back where they always go.' Rouge answered.  
'Hmmm, sure.' Knuckles said with his eyes closed. Rouge sat up and glared at him.  
'Well then, want to see down my cleavage for proof?' Rouge said with a smirk. Knuckles eyes widened and became fully alert.  
'You've lost your mind!' Knuckles snapped as he stood up and walked over to where Shadow was standing.  
'Why, Foxy?' Rouge referred back to his original question and giggled at Knuckles reaction.  
'I think… I think we need them to help Amy.' Tails sighed.  
'What?!' Everyone but Shadow exclaimed.  
'Faker's back.' Shadow said in his regular monotone voice as he noticed a familiar blue blur headed towards the house. Everyone either ignored him or didn't hear, a mixture.  
'Why?' Cosmo questioned.  
'Are you nuts?' Rouge added.  
'You know how powerful they are, Tails. That could kill her!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't think it was necessary!' Tails shot back.  
'Hey, hey! What's all the commotion about?' Sonic questioned with his usual grin as he entered the room. Everyone turned around to face him, shooting him looks as if to not interrupt so he left it and sat down on the couch.  
'Did you happen to check on Amy?' Knuckles questioned as he walked over and took a seat next to his friend and Sonic's smile instantly faltered.  
'Yeah, I did. She's fine.' Sonic answered as he watched Tails, Rouge and now Shadow talking about using the emeralds to help Amy. Knuckles gave him a confused look, unable to shake that his comment was rather blunt and almost brutal.  
'Come on, guys. Take a break and have some food.' Cosmo said as her and Cream began serving dinner. Sonic and Knuckles got up and went straight to the table, but Cream and Cosmo needed to drag the others over.  
Not much was said at the dinner table, it was… awkward. Cream and Cosmo would try and keep the conversations flowing but no one would really contribute. It was obvious that everyone was thinking about Amy, and Tails' suggestion to use the chaos emerald's powers to help her. After Cream and Cosmo cleared away plates, Shadow couldn't help but bring the topic up again.  
'Wait, what is going on?' Sonic questioned, having not been told of Tails' suggestion.  
'After you left, we were doing some research and tests on Amy.' Tails said.  
'Can you say that without making her sound like a lab animal?' Sonic shot at him as he looked out the door, over the balcony.  
'Can you not be such a jerk, Big Blue?' Rouge butt in.  
'Ok, guys, just calm down. We're all tired and worried about Amy, right?' Knuckles spoke up and everyone agreed.  
'So we agree to just leave this for tonight and discuss it tomorrow?' Knuckles spoke up again. Everyone nodded and then bowed their heads.  
'Sorry, pal.' Sonic said and Tails gave him a smile.  
'Sorry, Blue.' Rouge added, the words like vinegar in her mouth.  
'Don't sweat it, Rouge. Let's just all crash here tonight and figure it out in the morning, ok?' Sonic suggested and everyone agreed.

Two mornings later, everyone still hadn't left Sonic and Tails house and Amy wasn't awake. They still weren't any closer to finding the answer. Each morning, the gang would gather downstairs to research and check up on Amy. The boys did most of the researching and the girls changed Amy's clothes and tried to clean her wounds up a little more.  
'Blaze and Silver.' Shadow said.  
'What about them?' Rouge asked.  
'They should be able to help, I should've thought of it before. I'll bring them here.' Shadow stated, not exactly asking for permission. He walked outside and called them on through chaos control. Minutes later, after Shadow filled them in on the situation, Silver came bounding in to greet everyone and Blaze and Shadow followed behind.  
'Hi all! Long time, no see!' Silver exclaimed as he pat Knuckles and Rouge on the back and they couldn't help but greet him with warm smiles.  
'Hello, Mr. Silver! It's great to see you!' Cream exclaimed as she ran up to hug him and he lifted her over his head.  
'It's great to see you too, kiddo! So what's-' Silver cut himself off when he saw Tails still sitting by the computer and Cosmo and Sonic standing by Amy's bed. He was taken aback by Amy's appearance, he couldn't make himself say anything.  
'So that's what it takes to shut him up?' Blaze said as she walked up next to him and everyone tried to smile. She walked up to Amy and examined her body, she then placed her hand over her head and closed her eyes for at least ten seconds. Everyone stared on, the suspense was killing them. Blaze finally stood up straight and turned around to face the others.  
'You suggested using _a _chaos emerald to heal her?' Blaze questioned. Everyone gave her puzzled looks.  
'It was in the research we did, but that sounded more like murder. They're way too powerful. Right?' Tails asked.  
'My friends, I don't know what Eggman did to make those lasers so powerful, but they were very harmful. Well, not exactly powerful. He'd need the emeralds, but… I'm sorry, I can't give you the answers straight out but…' Blaze trailed off.  
'What is it, Blaze? We need to know.' Rouge coaxed her.  
'One emerald won't help her.' Blaze stated bluntly. Sonic instantly looked up at the purple feline.  
'What are you talking about?' Knuckles questioned.  
'All of them.' She said.  
'What?!'  
'All seven. It will wake her up. It will keep her alive.'  
'You're kidding? She could be dying?' Cosmo said, shocked and scared. Blaze simply looked at her, worried.  
'Without the power of those emeralds, she will.' Blaze sighed.  
'But Eggman has never-'  
'You trust me, right?' Blaze cut Knuckles off and everyone nodded.  
'We need to do it.' Sonic said, his back facing everyone as he looked down on Amy.  
'But, Sonic, what if-'  
'How do we do it, Blaze?' Sonic cut Rouge off and walked over to his futuristic friend.  
'I will need Knuckles to call on their power and Silver will help me transfer their energy.'  
'I don't understand, what use will the emeralds be after all their energy had been used?' Shadow questioned.  
'Don't worry, I will take the energy out piece by piece of each emerald, giving them time to re-power.' Blaze reassured him.  
Blaze reached out her hand to Sonic, as if to ask for the emeralds. He hesitated a little but handed them over for Blaze to throw them in the air and Silver catch them with his powers.  
'Call them, Knuckles.' Blaze instructed him.  
Blaze then looked over to Sonic and Shadow, instructing them to move further back. So they, Tails, Cream, Cosmo and Rouge took seats on the couch further away. Sonic and Shadow refused to sit, they simply paced and watched on as Knuckles chanted and the emeralds glowed. Rays of coloured light from each emerald travelled down into Amy's chest. Silver held the emeralds up with his powers and Blaze was controlling the rays of power circuiting through Amy. After a few minutes, it was all over. The others walked over to an exhausted Silver, Blaze and Knuckles.  
'Are you ok?' Cream asked as she walked over and placed her hand on Silver's shoulder.  
'All good, kiddo. Amy is going to be ok now.' Silver answered her. The rest of the gang walked over and surrounded Amy's bed.

_Come on, Ames. Please wake up. Please. I'll make this up to you. _Sonic thought to himself, not daring to peak these words aloud.

'Her eyes! I think they're opening.' Tails gasped as he saw her eyes twitch.  
'Ugh, my head.' Amy said in a sleepy voice as she raised her hand to her temple.  
'Amy!' Cosmo, Cream and Rouge exclaimed.  
'How you feeling, Rose?' Shadow questioned her.  
'Like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?'  
'Let's just say, you got hurt battling Eggman and you saved Sonic's ass.' Knuckles chuckled. Amy looked over to her blue hero, who was shooting a nasty glare at Knuckles, but then looked back and gave a small smile to her.  
'I warn you, this will not last forever. She can't live off their power forever.' Blaze said firmly.  
'What? What are you talking about?' Amy said, beginning to panic.  
'The emeralds need to be near her at all times for it to work. You need to find a cure before the energy from the emeralds runs out.' Blaze added.  
'Don't freak them out, Blaze! You have plenty of time, but she is right. The longer it takes to find a cure, the more energy that's being drawn from the emeralds. Eventually, it will run out.' Silver said.  
'What is going on?!' Amy exclaimed as she tried to sit up, with the assistance of Rouge and Knuckles.  
'It's ok, Hun, everything is ok.' Rouge tried to assure her.  
'We had to connect you to the chaos emeralds to keep you alive, Amy.' Knuckles told her.  
'What? That's impossible. There is no way Eggman could have created anything strong enough to-'  
'Rose. You just have to trust that we have done the right thing.' Shadow cut her off.  
Amy stared at her lap blankly for a minute, trying to absorb everything that was happening. She began to breath heavily and she couldn't help but get a little choked up.  
'Amy? You ok?' Sonic questioned, finally saying something to her.  
'I think I'm going to be sick.' Amy answered.  
'What?' Everyone questioned, thinking they heard her wrong. Without another word, Amy was able to leap up from her bed and run to the nearest bathroom. The others could hear her being sick and her sobs in between. I guess it would be hard to hear that you nearly died.

After Amy came out of the bathroom some fifteen minutes later, embarrassed, Rouge was waiting for her a few metres away from the door and led her up to the living room where everyone else had gone.  
'We best be going, I hope we were of some help.' Blaze said to everyone.  
'Thank you, Blaze. I owe you both more than I can repay.' Amy said as she gave her a small hug.  
'It's ok, I'm just glad we could help you.'  
'Glad you're feeling better, Amy.' Silver said to her with a smile and she returned the favour.  
'I wish you didn't have to leave so soon.' Cream spoke up.  
'We'll be back soon, don't you worry!' Silver said as he ruffled her hair and then hugged her.  
'Thanks for coming guys, couldn't have done it without you.' Tails said to them.  
After everyone said their goodbyes, Silver and Blaze sent themselves back into the future. Amy watched on right up until the light disappeared before she walked out onto the living room balcony. Everyone watched her but decided not to follow.  
'How about some lunch?' Cosmo suggested.  
'Yes! I'm starving.' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'Why am I not surprised?' Rouge questioned. Everyone helped Cosmo make a big plate of sandwiches for everyone, except for Amy who stayed out on the balcony lost in her thoughts. It really lightened the mood now that Amy was awake, all they had to do was find the lasting cure.  
'Sonic, you are not coming anywhere near this kitchen.' Tails said firmly.  
'Oh come on, I can make a simple sandwich.' Sonic said with a laugh.  
'Why don't you go and see how Amy is doing?' Rouge suggested. Sonic looked at the mature bat before he looked out to balcony where Amy stood.  
'Uh, yeah. I guess.' Sonic shrugged.  
'Nervous, Hedgehog?' Knuckles smirked.  
'No! I'm never nervous. Shut up, Knucklehead.' Sonic said as he punched Knuckles in the arm before he left the kitchen area.  
Sonic cautiously made his way out onto the balcony and cleared his throat before walking up next to Amy. She turned her head to acknowledge his presence, but nothing more than that. Very unlike Amy's attitude towards her blue hero.  
'How are you feeling, Ames?' Sonic asked.  
'I've been better.' Amy answered, not breaking her gaze from the view of the mountains.  
'Why did you do it? I couldn't save you in time, I admit it.'  
'Don't ask a question you know the answer to, Sonic.' She said and he bowed his head as they remained in silence for a few minutes more. Sonic noticed Amy's eyes begin to well with tears, but for once, she was ignoring it.  
'Amy?'  
'Yes?' She answered and finally turned to face him.  
'I'll do whatever it takes to save you, I promise.' Sonic said after he took her hand and squeezed it tight. Amy gasped and looked down at their hands before she looked back into the eyes of her hero.  
'But, Sonic. What if-'  
'No.' He cut her off as he gripped her hand tighter. 'We will get to the bottom of this, trust me.'  
Amy gave him a small nod before he let go of her hand and walked into the living room. Amy watched him as everyone gathered around and began eating.  
'You coming in, Amy?' Tails said with a cheery smile.  
'Yeah, just a second!' Amy said, returning the smile. She turned around and rested on the balcony rails as she took in a deep breath. She trusted Sonic, she trusted all her friends. It was going to be ok. She nodded to herself and stood up straight ready to walk into the living room. Well, up until she noticed something suspicious coming over the mountain.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out what the dot in the distance was, and then she realized. He's coming back, to get even with them. To get even with her…  
'Oh my, God.' She whispered to herself. She froze where she stood and watched him get closer, and closer, and closer.  
'Sonic! Tails!' Amy yelled out and everyone looked up and saw the same, familiar figure coming toward the house.  
'OH HOHOHOHOHO!' The familiar voice cackled.  
'Eggman!' The boys exclaimed.  
'I told you I would be back, Hedgehog! Now hand over those emeralds and your girlfriend goes unharmed!' Eggman bellowed from his repaired hovercraft.  
'One, not my girlfriend. Two, not on your life!' Sonic exclaimed as everyone walked out onto the balcony.  
'I'm giving you one last chance, Sonic!'  
Tails grabbed Amy, Cream and Cosmo's arms and ran into the living room. He had a plan, dangerous and risky but it was necessary.  
'The emeralds are in the chest under my desk in the garage. You have to get them. You have to get out of here, Sonic will take you. Go as far as you can.' Tails said quickly.  
'What? What will that do?' Amy said, scared.  
'Amy has to leave?!' Cream panicked.  
'You have to be near the emeralds and we have to hide the emeralds. Therefore, you go with them. You, Sonic and the emeralds need to hide until we can work out the ultimate cure. I can keep in contact with you through yours and Sonic's communicators. There is an emergency bag in the cupboard by my computer, take it and it will have the supplies you need. Now, run! Go down to the garage and Sonic will be there in a minute. Cream, Cosmo, you can go with her downstairs but after she leaves I want you to come back in here and stay here!' Tails exclaimed and pushed them away.  
She looked at him one last time before she ran downstairs and grabbed the emeralds and waited. Tails ran back out onto the balcony to find Knuckles and Rouge already in the air, battling Eggman. Shadow and Sonic were about to jump into action until Tails ripped Sonic away into the living room.  
'What are you doing, Tails?!' Sonic snapped.  
'Go down to the garage. Amy is there waiting. Run, hide her and the emeralds from Eggman. I'll keep in contact with you over your wrist communicator. It's just until I can find the cure!' Tails exclaimed, losing his breath.  
'I don't know if it's ludacris or genius.' Sonic sighed.  
'There's no time to discuss it! Go!' Tails exclaimed and they ran downstairs.  
Tails got in the X-Tornado and flew out to distract Eggman. Sonic looked out the garage window to see Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and the Tornado all battling Eggman and his eggbots that suddenly started swarming them.  
'Ready to go?' Sonic asked as he took the emeralds from Amy and stashed them in his quills.  
'Uh, um…' Amy stuttered and flustered trying to look anywhere but Sonic, causing him to look at her and then quickly look away.  
'Ames, I know you're scared but it's going to be ok.' Sonic said as he looked around to check they had everything.  
'Where will we go?'  
'I don't know but we will get far away, I have to keep you safe.' Sonic said as he picked her up bridal style and took off at the speed of sound with no warning.  
Lucky for them, neither Eggman nor anything from his army noticed their escape. Sonic ran for a few minutes, which is a long time for the fastest thing alive. Who knows how far away they were from the others by now.

Sonic finally came to a halt and looked around at the scenery. There were snowcapped mountains as far as the eye could see and only winter plants were in bloom. They were forcing their way through the sleet on the ground, soaking in the warm rays of the sun that beamed down on them the same way it did about five minutes ago.  
'Where are we?' Amy said.  
'Honestly? I don't know. I've never been here before.' Sonic said. He could feel Amy shiver in his arms.  
'Cold?'  
'Oh no, I'm fine.' Amy lied. He set her down on a dry patch of grass by a tree and took the supplies bag from her arms. He pulled out a thick jacket and wrapped it around her. He then pulled out a scarf for himself and wrapped it around his neck.  
'What are we gunna do?' Amy questioned as she looked at her knees that she had huddled to her chest. Sonic turned around and looked at his scared friend curled up by the tree. He walked over and sat next to her.  
'It's going to be ok, Amy. I know that Tails and the others will figure out what we need to do. We can camp here tonight, we have all the gear in that big supply bag. Then we can go from there in the morning, ok?' Sonic suggested as he nudged her arm, coaxing an answer out of her.  
'You got it.' She answered as she looked up at him and tried to smile.  
'Great! Now, you wanna set up the small tent or search for firewood?'  
'You'll find the wood faster and get frustrated with the tent too fast. I'll stay here.' Amy giggled and Sonic agreed so he set out to find some wood.

When night fell, Sonic had made a fire and Amy had set up the small tent. She curled herself up in a small blanket that was in the bag they took with them, and sat by the fire. Sonic stood over by a cliff edge and looked out over the snowcapped mountains. Amy turned her head to look at the blue figure watching the scene, she was worried about him. She feared for herself but she couldn't bare the thought of her love being in danger because of her.  
'I'm so sorry, Sonic.' She said, causing him to turn around and give her a confused look.  
'What for, Amy?'  
'This is all my fault. You shouldn't be here.' Amy stuttered as a tear slid down her cheek. Sonic walked over and sat down beside her.  
'Don't do this, Ames. You saved me from Eggman, a dramatic twist, eh?' Sonic chuckled which got a smirk out of his friend.  
'Now I'll do- we will do- whatever it takes to make sure you're ok. Trust me?' He questioned and she nodded.  
'You should get some sleep. I'll contact Tails in the morning and see what the scene is at home, ok?' Sonic tried to assure her.  
'Alright. Goodnight, Sonic.' Amy said before she stood up and stepped into the tent. Sonic watched her walk away before he let out a sigh. He wouldn't tell her this, but he was nervous too. He trusted Tails, but they had never come across something like this before and trust it to have happened to Amy. He shook the thoughts away from his mind and leapt up onto a tree branch, he looked out at the view one last time before he looked down at Amy dozing off to sleep. Finally, he to fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Amy woke up to Sonic sitting by the small fire talking to someone via the wrist communicator. She assumed it was Tails giving him more information. She wanted to find out what was happening, but then again, she feared what the reality might be. After Sonic said goodbye to whoever he was talking to, she stepped outside and walked up to him.  
'Was that Tails?' She asked.  
'Yeah.'  
'Any news?'  
'Well, Eggman left after Tails and the others wiped out his army. Of course, he threatened he'd be back. Later last night, Tails intercepted a message from him. He knows we are on the run and he knows we have the emeralds. He knows why to. He wants to take them not only for himself but to pay you back. He is sending out-' Sonic cut himself off when he noticed Amy wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around to find her standing by the cliff edge looking out at the mountains. Sonic let out a sigh and walked over to her.  
'Come on, Ames. It's going to be ok.'  
'We have to go. We've been here too long.' She stated bluntly.  
'What?'  
'He'll find us soon enough, so we have to move.' She said as she turned around and walked over to the tent. She began packing it up and storing it into the bag. Sonic walked over and put out the fire before he helped her pack up the rest of the tents and blankets. They finally kept moving onto another part of the planet, warmer and beautiful.  
They stopped to rest for a short while, found some fruit plants and were able to eat something. It felt like forever since they'd had a decent meal, not that this qualified. Sonic found a lake nearby and they were able to drink from it. Midday came around and they decided that this would be where they would set up camp next. Amy sat down the bag and slouched herself against a tree.  
'Let's not set up yet.' Sonic said with his cocky grin. Something Amy hadn't seen in a couple of days at least.  
'Why?' Amy questioned, unable to not return his infectious smile.  
'Let's just hang out a little bit. Maybe walk around, see what's here?' He suggested.  
'Ok, sounds great!' Amy exclaimed.  
The two left the supplies bag by the bush where they were going to set up and took a stroll by the lake Sonic had found. It was so lovely, the flora was all in bloom and a few small animals were running or flying around every now and then. They probably shouldn't have been out in the open where they could be easily spotted, but they either forgot about the fact or didn't care. A mixture of the two more than likely. Sonic saw a beautiful baby blue rose in full bloom next to where they were standing and picked it up to smell it.  
'For you.' Sonic said with a smile as he passed it to Amy.  
'Really?' Amy asked shocked as she accepted the gesture.  
'Yeah, it's beautiful, eh?'  
'It sure is.' Amy said with a large grin as she took in a deep breath of it's scent. Sonic hadn't seen that smile in what felt like forever.  
'It's nice to see you smile, Ames.' Sonic said without thinking, and then began to blush when he realized he had said it aloud. Amy was rendered speechless by his comment, blushed furiously and could only give him a girly giggle in return.  
They began to walk for a little longer until they heard some rumbling in the distance. They exchanged looks and decided to sus it out. When they got closer to the source, they began to hear a great deal of yelling and screaming…  
'Is this all you can come up with you useless pieces of scrap metal?!'  
'But Doctor, we don't have the required parts!'  
'Nor do we have a sufficient amount!'  
Amy and Sonic peered through a thick bush to see Eggman screaming at Decoe and Bocoe building a new machine. Tails was right, he was looking for the two hedgehogs… and the emeralds.  
'Come on, Amy, we have to get out of here.' Sonic said as he dragged her away. Amy walked a few steps before she tripped over a large log.  
'Ouch!' She screeched.  
'Shhhhh!'  
'WHOSE THERE? COME OUT!' Eggman bellowed.  
'Ok, now we need to run.' Sonic whispered as he scooped Amy up and ran towards their supplies bag. Sonic picked it up and placed it in Amy's lap before they began to run to a new location.  
'Where will we go now?!' Amy asked.  
'I don't know, but keep your voice down!' Sonic snapped. They ran for no more than two seconds before they collided with something… Eggman's sidekicks! Sonic accidentally dropped Amy, sending her and the bag flying.  
'Here they are, Doctor!' Decoe exclaimed.  
'Grab them!' Eggman shouted. Decoe and Bocoe came towards Sonic as Eggman cursed at his small hovercraft for not working. Sonic quickly spin dashed Decoe and Bocoe out of his way before he ran towards Amy, scooped up her and the bag and bolted in the opposite direction.

When night fell, the rest of the gang was still at Sonic and Tails' house doing all sorts of research. They hadn't left that house since Sonic and Amy went into hiding. They were all tired and their brains were fried. Cream and Cosmo did most of the cooking and cleaning for everyone, while they feared for their best friends.  
'Here's some orange juice, Tails.' Cosmo said as she placed a glass on Tails' desk.  
'Thank you, Cosmo.' Tails answered without looking up from his laptop.  
'Found anything useful yet?'  
'Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.' Tails said as he buried his head in hands. Cosmo walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
'Please don't worry, Tails. I believe, we all believe, that you can do this. We are all behind you one hundred percent.' Cosmo said as she rubbed his shoulders a little.  
'I know, Cosmo. I just don't know how much longer these emeralds are going to last.' Tails said to her. He turned his chair around to face her and took both of her hands in his.  
'Thank you for being here, Cosmo. You mean a lot to me.' Tails said as his checks began to heat up. Cosmo bowed her head in the attempt to hide her furiously red cheeks, then she let out a small giggle before she looked back up at him.  
'The others are up stairs taking a short break. They're still trying to think of something that will work. How about you come up, have a snack and lie down for a while. It's dark, after all.' Cosmo said as she pulled his hands and made him stand up. Tails nodded and followed her upstairs.  
'Found anything, Tails?' Knuckles asked when he and Cosmo walked in.  
'Not yet-'  
'But we aren't giving up.' Cosmo cut in.  
'Of course not. This is Pinky's life we're talking about.' Rouge added.  
'I know, I know. I just don't know what more to look for.' Tails sighed.  
'Please don't be down, Tails, we can do it. We have to.' Cream said, trying to hold back tears. Everyone sat down on either a lounge or on the ground in silence, before eventually, they all just fell into a deep sleep that hadn't been had in days.

A couple of days later, now four days on the run, Sonic had Amy had found a new place to set up camp. It certainly wasn't a 'five star resort', but it was safe. Secluded and closed off, thick bush land as far as the eye could see. It was hot and humid but unfortunately, the two couldn't risk it anymore.  
'Sonic can you give me the emeralds please? I'm going to need them if I'm going to look for food.' Amy asked him.  
'Sure, here.' Sonic said as he stood up and put them in her small shoulder bag before he zipped it up.  
'Thanks.' Amy sighed.  
'Be careful, ok? I'm going to call Tails.' Sonic said he gave her a reassuring smile.  
'No worries.' Amy said with a smile before she walked away. Sonic sat himself down on a log and then called Tails on his wrist communicator.  
'Sonic?'  
'Tails, it's me.' Sonic replied.  
'How are you guys, pal?' Tails asked.  
'We're ok. Tired and dehydrated but Amy is still alive which is the main thing. What's happening back home?'  
'I'm sorry, Sonic. We still haven't found the solution, all we know is what Blaze told us. However, we do have the emerald's stats here on the computer. By the looks of things they're running ok but I don't know how reliable it is.' Tails admitted.  
'It's alright, Buddy. We'll figure it out, anyway I best be going. Amy has gone to find food and she'll be back any minute, I don't want to freak her out. Call me if something comes up.' Sonic gave a smile and Tails nodded and waved before they hung up.  
Sonic lowered his wrist and let out a sigh as he buried his face in his hands. He was hot and sweaty, desperate for fresh water. He was trying to stay positive, for Amy's sake but it was getting harder the longer they had no answers.  
'Ugh… Sonic!' A hazy voice called from the distance. 'Help me!'  
'Amy?! I'm coming!' Sonic yelled as he sped off towards the voice. Seconds later, he stopped to find Amy lying on the ground, berries and fruit scattered around her.  
'Geez, Amy! Are you ok?!' Sonic panicked as he helped Amy sit up.  
'I think so. I started feeling funny and before I knew it I was waking up on the ground all hazy. I don't know what happened.' She replied as she tried to collect the food again.  
'Amy, where are the emeralds?' Sonic questioned.  
'In the bag, where else?' Amy gestured to the bag on her hip. Subconsciously, Sonic placed a hand on the small of her back and used the other to open the bag. Amy's heart skipped a beat as she stopped breathing for a few seconds.  
'Crap, the emeralds. Look at them.' Sonic said with concern and worry. Amy looked down into the back to see the emeralds weren't glowing like they normally do. They were at a dim light and their colour had faded.  
'That's why I passed out, isn't it?' Amy questioned, even though she knew she already knew the answer.  
'We need the cure. Now. Come on, we need to-'  
'OH HOHOHOHO!' a heinous, familiar cackle cut him off.  
'Uh-oh.' Amy whispered under her breath as her and her hero looked up to see Eggman and his sidebots in his tiny hovercraft above them.  
'It's true what they say, Hedgehog. You can run, but you can't hide!' Eggman bellowed from his hovercraft. 'Hand over those emeralds!'  
'I wouldn't even if I could, Egghead!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'She's a goner with or without those emeralds, Sonic! You may as well hand them over now!' Eggman screeched, his patience wearing thin. Sonic knew he was going to start attacking at any minute, he had to run.  
'Buzz off!' Amy screeched as she leapt up with her hammer and knocked Eggman and his sidekicks into a large tree, scratching up the hovercraft.  
'Blast you, Amy Rose!'  
'Argh.' Amy sighed as she fell to the ground. Sonic caught her and noticed she was beginning to pass out. With no time to spare, he ran back to where there gear was, grabbed what he could and sped away at the speed of light. As Eggman came to, he began cursing at Decoe and Bocoe and began shouting out for Sonic to come back with the emeralds. Sonic let out a chuckle and picked up his pace before he ran towards a more familiar place.

As the moon rises on the planet of Mobius, Sonic and Amy set up their new camp at his favourite getaway spot. Somewhere far away from home, but easy to get to. For Sonic anyway…  
'Where are we now, Sonic?' Amy asked as he put her down and dropped the bag.  
'This is where I come to just relax. No one knows about it, not to my knowledge anyway. We should be safe here, Ames.' He said as he turned to her and smiled.  
Amy returned his smile as she let the cool breeze drift through her quills. She understood why Sonic would come here, it's magical. They were in a very small clearing, but it was on a cliff edge where they could look out over the treetops of Mobius. They hid rivers and lakes that were surrounded by blooming plant and wildlife. How beautiful it looked when the moon shone over it all.  
'What do you call this place?' Amy asked him without cutting off her gaze from the exquisite view.  
'Uh, I dunno. I never really gave it a name.' Sonic chuckled a little.  
'Well, how about… Sonic's spot?' Amy suggested with a hopeful smile and Sonic crumpled his face.  
'Nah, not after me. How about… Amy's Clearing?'  
'After me?'  
'Yeah. Seems fitting, it's beautiful here after all.' Sonic said without thinking. Amy gasped and couldn't hold in her smile. Sonic began to blush furiously and scratch his quills.  
'Ah, anyways. How about we start setting up?' Sonic stuttered a little.  
'Sure.' Amy giggled. The two set up the tent and built a fire together before they wrapped up in a blanket each and sat around in silence for a minute more.  
'Are you feeling any better?' Sonic asked.  
'I am actually. I have a feeling that those turns might become more and more frequent the longer I'm connected to the emeralds though.' Amy admitted.  
'I think you're right. I'm not worried.'  
'What?'  
'We will find the cure, no doubt.' Sonic smiled as he poked the fire with a stick.  
'I trust you.' Amy giggled and Sonic smirked back.  
'Well, I think we should be should getting some sleep. Night, Ames.' Sonic said as he stood up and walked towards a tree.  
'Goodnight.' Amy said before she looked down at the fire and curled he knees up to her chest.  
'Hey, Sonic?' Amy spoke up and Sonic turned around to face her.  
'Do you ever…' She trailed off.  
'What?'  
'Sorry, never mind.'  
'No, what is it?' Sonic coaxed as he walked towards her. Amy sighed and stood up before she walked over to the cliff edge without a word. Sonic simply watched and followed her over to her side.  
'Are you… do you ever… get scared?' Amy asked as she looked over the treetops.  
'Yes.' Sonic admitted, causing Amy to look at him.  
'Well, this situation,' Amy began as she looked at her feet, 'does it scare you?'  
'Honestly? The thought of being on the run with you just to keep you safe and at the end of the day there is a possibility you could die, scares me more than anything.' Sonic said, his arms folded and his gaze glued to the moon. Amy was so shocked that Sonic had said this, she couldn't help herself.  
'I don't know if this is the right thing to say, but thank you.' Amy said as she gently pulled Sonic into a warm embrace.  
It wasn't one of her usual death grips, this was warm and comforting. Sonic was shocked at first but then wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight. They stayed like this for a few seconds, just enjoying the warmth between them as a cool breeze drifted by.  
'I will never let anyone hurt you, Amy. You will live, I swear.' Sonic said as he pulled back slightly and cupped her face.  
'I'm scared, but I believe you. I trust you.' Amy whispered to him.  
Sonic smiled as he looked into Amy's eyes and he suddenly saw something… _someone_… different. It wasn't the cutesy, fan girl Amy Rose anymore. She was Amy, beautiful, intelligent and brave. How could he have never seen this- her- before? She smiled back at him as he continued to stare into her eyes.  
'What?' She asked.  
'You're beautiful, Amy.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah.' Sonic answered with a small smile.  
Amy was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past few days that she could barely fathom what was happening before her eyes. As she tried to figure out what was going on, she began to notice Sonic leaning closer to her. Closer, and closer… and closer. Before finally… _the gap was closed._ Sonic had kissed Amy, not the other way around.  
Amy felt Sonic's warm lips gently touch hers before he caressed them a few times. Amy thought she was going to pass out from her head spinning and the butterflies exploding in her stomach. Sonic placed his hands firmly on her waist before pulling her closely and wrapping his arms around the small of her back. Amy ran her hands around his neck before running them through his quills. She could feel Sonic smile in their kiss before he began to explore her mouth and run his hands over her back.  
What was happening? This was all Amy had ever wanted and now it was finally happening. She couldn't believe that it was literally a near death experience it took to win Sonic's heart. Had he felt this way all along? Why didn't he tell her? Or she could stop thinking and enjoy the moment… possibly the rest of her days.  
Once Amy had snapped out of her trance, things began to escalate. _Fast… _Sonic lifted her up so she would wrap her legs around his waist, causing her to giggle and cup his face before she leaned in again. He held Amy up while he continued to kiss her and walked over by the fire. He gently fell to his knees and then lay her down before he lay on top of her.  
'You have beautiful eyes.' Sonic said with a goofy smirk.  
'Thanks.' Amy replied with a lopsided smile trying to restrain herself from screaming with excitement.  
Sonic brushed a stray quill out of her eyes and they began to giggle a little. Sonic leaned in again and caressed the pink hedgehog's lips again and again. She bit his bottom lip a few times when she could and he was holding back a moan. He laced his fingers with hers and moved her hands above her head before letting go and wrapping them around her waist.  
He then moved his lips from hers to her cheeks and down to her neck. She bit her lips to stop herself from talking or anything that involved a noise at the fear of ruining the moment. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Was she dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. Sonic stopped kissing her neck for a second to whisper something into her ear.  
'You're beautiful, Amy Rose.'  
That did it, she gave mercy to her lips and let out a shaky breath before a moan. Sonic smirked and let out a chuckle before he continued to kiss her everywhere from the neck up. Amy ran her fingers through his quills and tried her hardest not to pull and tug as he made his way back to her mouth. Before she knew it, Sonic's hands were on her back. Her zipper, was going down, further and further. _Oh my, God. This isn't happening, no. Is he, making the move? Oh my, God.  
_'Shit.' Sonic whispered and stopped everything.  
'What? What's wrong?' Amy questioned.  
'I can't do this. We can't do this.'  
'What?'  
'Drop it, Amy.' He snapped as he stood up and walked towards the cliff edge.  
'Drop it?! What happened?' She exclaimed, trying to hold back tears.  
'I'll be back in the morning.'  
'Huh?' She questioned, but it was too late. He was gone.  
He sped off into the distance, over the treetops, by the lakes and to God knows where. Amy stayed sitting in the same position he had left her, propped up on her elbows, by the fire. She continued to stare at the spot where he had been seconds before. She wasn't breathing, until she almost passed out and then she began breathing heavily, panting… crying. She curled up in a ball by the fire and cried. What now? Nothing was going to be the same again. How could he have left like that?! He started it and then bailed! Usually he at least has the decency to leave before anything happens.  
_*ring ring ring*  
_'Hello?' Amy sniffed as she answered her wrist communicator.  
'Amy? It's Rouge.'  
'What's up?' She sniffed again.  
'Amy? What's wrong?!' Rouge exclaimed.  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me.' Amy closed her eyes and allowed a tear to slide down her cheek.  
'What is going on? Are you ok? Where's Sonic?' Rouge asked.  
'Something terrible happened, Rouge.'  
'What?!' - _What's with all the yelling, Rouge? _Knuckles shouted in the background.  
'Sonic and I. We… we kind of-'  
'Oh my, God.' Rouge stuttered, eyes as wide as Amy's communicator screen.  
'Something happened and we got close and it escalated really fast and then-'  
'Don't tell me. I think I can guess.' Rouge cut her off.  
'Is that so?' Amy questioned, curious.  
'I'm going to guess that Sonic was trying to comfort you, and we all know he actually has hidden feelings for you so-'  
'HE DOES?!'  
'Let me finish. Anyway, so you guys got close and ended up making out didn't you?' _What are you babbling on about, bat? _Shadow chimed in.  
'Uh, well-'  
'Right. So when you say things escalated, you mean… _escalated._ He bailed when he realized what was actually happening, didn't he?' Rouge finished, proud and sad for her friend.  
'I hate you and love you, Rouge.' Amy broke into tears again.  
'You have to grin and bear it for now. Put it aside until you get home, which leads me to why I called. I have good news, you can come home soon.' Rouge said with her usual smirk.  
'What do you mean?' Amy questioned.  
Rouge gave her another smile and a wink before she turned the home communicator over to Tails and his laptop. The screen appeared to be showing up some sort of root or plant, it was something she had never seen before.  
'What is that, Tails?' Amy asked.  
'It's a special root that we need to grind up in hot water. You are going to have to drink and bathe in it, immediately after we disconnect you from the chaos emeralds. I've checked with Blaze and she has done some research of her own, she says this is the answer.' Tails said with glee.  
'Great, so where is it?' Amy asked anxiously.  
'Well, uh, you see-'  
'Don't worry, Amy. I think I have a good idea.' Cosmo cut in. 'On my home planet, we had a root plant that looked a great deal like this. It was called a Felisha Flower. Tails is right, after we take you away from the emeralds, you will need to bathe and drink the mixture.'  
'Won't I be out cold?' Amy questioned.  
'Yes?'  
'How am I supposed to drink it?'  
'As long as we can get it down your throat it will work.'  
'Ok then. So where is it?' Amy asked again. The whole again aside from Cream, who was probably asleep, was gathered around the communicator by this point.  
'I don't think you're going to like the answer, Rose.' Shadow said bleakly.  
'Where is it?!' She snapped.  
'It grows all around Egghead's base.' Knuckles admitted and Amy gasped. She took a few seconds of silence to let it sink in before she looked back to the communicator.  
'Ok then, well… Sonic and I will set out in the morning. Hopefully we will see you soon.' Amy said bluntly.  
'Can I talk to Sonic, Amy?' Tails asked her with his usual smile.  
'He isn't here right now, Tails. I'll get him to contact you when he comes back.'  
'Oh? Ok then. Night then, Amy. Keep your head up! This is great news!' Tails exclaimed. Amy bit her tongue from coming out with something she would regret saying, luckily Rouge took over the communicator before she could hang up.  
'Hang in there, Hun. He's going to pretend it didn't happen, so sort it out when this is all over. Your life is a little more important right now.' Rouge said firmly.  
'Goodnight, Rouge.' Amy said and hung up.  
She let another tear slide down her cheek and land on her knee that was now pulled up to her chest. She stared at the fire and watched it blaze in all it's glory. She then looked up at the moon and wondered how many more moons would pass before this nightmare was over. She couldn't work out if this was the best or worst night of her entire life. She needed to sleep. She had to stop thinking about it. So she stood up and brushed herself up before she walked into the small tent, curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

_You're in for a world of pain when you get back, Hedgehog._ Sonic thought to himself. He ran deep into the valley and set himself up in a tree by the running river to think. _  
Why did you run? You love her, you know you do. You always have. For starters, that was a crappy way to tell her and then you just run off! She'll never forgive you. It'll either be the silent treatment forever or she'll literally beat me to death with that god forsaken hammer.  
She'll tell the others, or the girls at least. Rouge and her big mouth will tell the others and I come off as the bad guy! Maybe that's because I am. I've really screwed it up this time. What am I going to do?  
_Sonic's thoughts trailed off as he lost himself gazing up at the moon. He kept telling himself that right now his main priority was to keep Amy safe, to find her cure. He could sort everything else out later. Or never. No! Later. With that, he leapt out of the tree and ran back to their small clearing. _Amy's Clearing…_

When he got back to the clearing, two seconds later, he found the fire was almost out. He searched around for the supplies bag and got a little nervous when he couldn't find it. He called out Amy's name a few times, no response. Now he was starting to panic. That is, up until he actually checked in the tent. There she was, sound asleep. Cheeks stained with tear residue and curled up in a ball with the blanket kicked off. He let out a sigh of relief and covered her up with the blanket. He really had nothing to say, nothing but the thoughts that ran through his head. He couldn't think about it now, though, he had to focus on the main goal at hand. Keeping Amy alive.

The next morning, Sonic woke up and looked down to find Amy putting out the fire and packing up the tent. It seemed as though she had been up early, she had a big bunch of berries and larger fruits huddled together in a blanket and something containing what looked like fresh water. He leapt down and walked over to her, just as he was about to say something he stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? Amy looked up at him, noticing this strange behaviour and she decided to at least consider what Rouge had told her. Grin and bear it, put it aside until this is over.  
'Tails and Cosmo found the cure.' Amy said firmly as she lowered her head and put the last of the tent in it's bag.  
'What?! Why didn't you tell me?!' Sonic snapped, subconsciously.  
'Well I would have if you didn't piss off into the night!' Amy snapped back and the two fell silent.  
'It's a root flower and it's growing around Eggman's base.' Amy spoke up as she let out a sigh.  
'Ok then, what does it look like?' Sonic replied, also letting out a sigh.  
'Hideous. Tails showed me a photo. I somehow doubt we will miss it.'  
'Alright, I guess we best get going.' Sonic suggested. Amy nodded and threw the packed supplies bag over her shoulder. Sonic went to pick her up and dash off, but suddenly didn't know if that was allowed. He stood in his spot for a few seconds more awkwardly before Amy noticed him acting more strange.  
'Are we going to talk about it?' She questioned.  
'Oh back off, Amy.' Sonic snapped without thinking and Amy gasped. She held back her tears and all the words she wanted to scream at him. All except a few.  
'What did I ever see in you?' She smirked.  
Sonic could swear he heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. Did she really mean that? Was it a coping mechanism? Surely she was just saying to make herself to feel better. Put it aside, deal with it later.  
'Let's go then.' Sonic said before he scooped her up in his arms and sped off towards his arch enemy's base.

The two hedgehogs stopped within a good distance of the evil doctor's lair and walked cautiously towards. If they were spotted, they were in trouble. The atmosphere between them was tense and awkward, but they had to grin and bear it… grin and bear it. They walked for maybe half an hour, in dead silence, before they finally found something useful.  
'There it is!' Amy exclaimed in a whisper as she pointed towards the Falisha root.  
'How much do we need?' Sonic asked as they jogged towards a bunch.  
'I don't know but Tails said to get as much as we could, just in case.'  
'Alright, let's get started.'  
The two began picking out as much as they could and storing it away, unaware that they had already been spotted at least 15 minutes earlier. Apparently, Eggman had set up new spy cameras around his space and even further out. Maybe stopping to walk wasn't as smart as they thought.  
'Well hello there, warthogs.' A voice echoed from behind them. The two hedgehogs whirled around to see Eggman hovering above them in his tiny hovercraft.  
'We aren't here to cause trouble, Eggman. Just… picking some flowers.' Amy lied, her voice soft and almost weak. The emeralds were fading again.  
'I don't care what you're doing, Rose. For starters, I'm glad you stopped by. You can hand over those emeralds now.' Eggman chuckled.  
'Not on your life.' Sonic huffed. Amy put her hands behind her back and pretended to play with her fingers, when really she sent out an SOS on her wrist communicator. Tails would receive the call, track her location and be there in the Tornado in hopefully a few minutes. She prayed he wouldn't come alone.  
'It's either that or the girl gets it! Although, she'll get it anyway.'  
'A – Not if I can help it and B – Since when do have a sudden interest?' Sonic questioned.  
'Since that menacing bitch destroyed my hovercraft, blocking the laser from you and losing me those emeralds!' Eggman bellowed.  
'You wouldn't have gotten to them anyway!' Sonic shot back.  
'Well, I will this time.' Eggman chuckled and let out a loud 'HA!' as he slammed his hand down on a button on his control board. Amy and Sonic whirled around to see an army of new and improved eggbots headed straight towards them.  
'Run, Amy. I got this.' Sonic instructed her. She resented him for it but she decided not to start an argument. She picked up the bag again and was about to jog away until she collapsed to the ground.  
'Amy!' Sonic exclaimed as she let out a screech.  
'Attack!' Eggman bellowed and pointed towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic ran over to Amy to see what happened, the emeralds were dying. He opened the bag full of roots and emeralds and they had lost almost all of their colour.  
'Sonic… go.' Amy push him away and tried to drag herself away from him. Sonic wanted to follow her but he was distracted by a small robot that leapt onto his back. He began to attack, praying for a miracle for the girl he loved… and blew off only hours before.

Amy had dragged herself far enough to get behind a tree before she had almost passed out. She was pale and weak and struggled to keep her eyes open. She looked around, hoping the Tornado was about to show up, or better yet, already there.  
'Amy, come here.' A voice whispered from a short distance. She winced as she tried to open her eyes. When she did she saw an ivory bat through her blurred vision.  
'Rouge…' She forced out.  
'I got you, Hun.' The bat assured as she swiftly flew over and scooped her friend up before taking her back to the tornado.  
'Help… Sonic.'  
'Knuckles and Shadow are already on it. Tails and the girls are in the Tornado.'  
Rouge dropped Amy in her seat in the ship before flying back to the battle scene. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow had already fought off most of Eggman's basic inventions, but they kept on coming. They were getting bigger and bigger, Sonic was unsure how much longer he and the others could kept it up.  
'We need more power!' Knuckles exclaimed as he drove his fist through a robot.  
'We need the power of an emerald at least!' Shadow shouted over the battle.  
Tails flew over them in the Tornado, having left Amy, Cosmo and Cream hidden by a tree so Cosmo could begin brewing the cure. He ejected a ring to Sonic so he at least had more power, distracting the robots and allowing the others to destroy them. Eggman suddenly realized his troops were failing him, he needed to find that 'pink brat' while the others were distracted.  
'Don't worry, Amy. It's almost finished, as soon as I figure out how to boil the water you can drink it.' Cosmo panted.  
'Go…'  
'What?' Cream squeaked.  
'Go. Run, leave me here and save yourselves. Please.' Amy said as she let a tear slide down her cheek.  
'Stop it, Amy. We can do this!' Cosmo exclaimed.  
'There's no time. Help the others and then go before-'  
'AH HAAA!' Eggman exclaimed as he spotted the three girls.  
'RUN!' Cream exclaimed as her and Cosmo tried to help her up. It was all too late, though. Decoe and Bocoe jumped out from behind two bushes to hold down the two girls while Eggman hovered down and ripped the chaos emeralds away from her.  
'Bye-bye, brat.' Eggman chuckled sadistically.  
'Please. At least let the others go…' Amy said weakly as she tried to prop herself up from the ground. Eggman arched an eyebrow as if to think this over and then gestured for his two robots to let the others go. That did as they were told and vanished into the base. She assumed that he would call of his army's attack now that he had what he wanted.  
'Amy!' Cream screamed as she ran over to her.  
'Amy, are you ok?!' Cosmo added.  
Amy now lay on the lush green grass, weak and cold. Her usually vibrant pink fur was sick and dull. Hey jade eyes were milky and grey which she struggled to keep open. Even her body seemed to be shrinking, like her muscles were decreasing by the second.  
'He'll leave you all be now. Go, run.' Amy panted heavily trying to get out the words.  
'We won't leave you.' Cream began to cry.  
'I love you both. You're my best friends and you know that, right?' Amy smiled and the two nodded. Cosmo and Cream sharply turned their heads when they heard footsteps headed their way.  
'Where is she?' Knuckles questioned aggressively.  
'Is she ok?' Rouge added.  
Cosmo and Cream merely stood up so Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonic could see her. Tails landed the Tornado before running up to them only seconds after. They were all rendered speechless at the sight of her and could only gasp, if they were even able to breath. They circled around her and crouched down.  
'Give me the root and water. I can make this work.' Tails instructed.  
'No.' Amy sighed and he gave her a worried and confused look.  
'Go, all of you. What's done is done and he's got what he wants. If I stay he'll only come back again and again to get revenge. If I go, you can all live in peace. Please… save yourselves the trouble and-'  
'How dare you.' Sonic cut her off and everyone turned to face him.  
'How dare you tell us to save ourselves the trouble? Do you think we wouldn't take on the battle if we didn't care? Do we think we would take a fall every now and then if you weren't our friend?' He paused before leaning in closer to her face. 'Do you think I would've kissed you if I didn't love you?'  
Amy let his words sink in, unsure of how to respond. She couldn't help but think that if he truly loved her, he wouldn't have run. She literally didn't have the strength or time for the argument, however.  
'You left. Now leave again.' Amy replied bluntly and Sonic felt a lump in his throat. Everyone was confused yet still upset for the two, all except for Rouge. She knew exactly what they were talking about and all she wanted to do was fix it, but she couldn't. The others simply bowed their heads as they watched their two friend's heart's break before them.  
'Goodbye Sss...' Amy trailed off into nothing. She was gone.

That evening, the gang returned home back to Sonic and Tails' home. Was Amy really gone? They lay body down on the bed they had her on days before in the garage and leave her be. They gathered up in the lounge room in silence, unable to eat or sleep.  
'She can't be gone.' Rouge said as she stared into her lap.  
'Well she isn't talking, or moving, or breathing. What's your conclusion?' Shadow snickered.  
'Piss off, Shadow.' Knuckles snapped and Shadow simply rolled his eyes. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes more before Sonic quickly dashed away and returned seconds later and walked into the kitchen with Amy's shoulder bag.  
'Sonic?' Tails spoke up.  
'Mr. Sonic?' Cream walked up to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. 'Are you ok?' Sonic flinched at her touch and she backed away.  
'I'm fine.' He replied bluntly.  
'What are you doing, Sonic?' Cosmo questioned.  
'What do you think I'm doing? Making the cure. Come here, Cosmo, I'm probably going to need your help.' Sonic said as he pulled out the roots and began grinding them in a big bowl.  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror, had he gone mad? They all exchanged looks, not wanting to be the first to speak, especially directly to him. Something had to be said though, they could swear Amy was gone. Blaze said that's how it was going to work.  
'Once this mix is complete, you'll need to call on Blaze and Silver.' Sonic said looking at Shadow.  
'In case you haven't realized, Faker, but the emeralds are the equivalent of dead and we don't have them anymore!' Shadow exclaimed and everyone fell silent.  
'Well then, I guess we'll just have to hope they come and visit.' Cream said trying to lighten the mood. Cosmo and Rouge smiled at her attempt to be happy. Sonic stood still for a second before speaking again.  
'Alright then, we'll have to do it ourselves.'  
The rest of the gang exchanged looks again, still not game enough to say anything so they decided to humour him and go ahead with his plan. Unfortunately, they were certain that this was useless, but something deep down inside still hoped it would work.

It was midnight before Sonic and Cosmo had perfected the brew that was supposed to save Amy. By God it was awful stuff, grinded into boiling water it all deteriorated into dirt and lumps and let out a powerful aroma that smelt worse than anything they had ever come across. The two took the disgusting cure down to the garage where Amy's lifeless body still lay and sat it beside her bed before the rest of the gang followed them. Sonic refused to sleep before he had tried everything to save her. Everyone understood he wanted to save his friend, however no one really understood the same way Rouge did. His fear and sadness was also mixed with guilt and the thought of not having the chance to fix it.  
'Uh, Sonic? How about Cosmo and I do the bathing?' Rouge suggested as Sonic was about to unzip her dress and start bathing her in the brew. Sonic looked up at Rouge, confused for a minute, before realizing she was right. Amy would probably freak out if she woke up and new that happened. He nodded and stepped aside for Rouge and Cosmo. It was as if he felt he was allowed to do that after… that night. When in reality it was the opposite. He was losing his mind over recent events, and the others needed to get themselves back into the right frame of mind too.  
After the girls cover her body up again with a blanket, Sonic tilted her head up so Cream could pour the elixir down her throat. After it was all gone, Sonic placed her head back down on the pillow and readjusted her blanket. The gang walked over and watched on waiting for… _something._

Nothing.

An hour later, everyone was sprawled out around the garage asleep. All except Sonic and Tails. Sonic refused to leave her bedside and practically begged Tails to run more scans or any tests within his brain.  
'This is my fault, Tails.' Sonic whispered as he stared at Amy.  
'What?' Tails snapped as he turned his head from his laptop screen to his brother.  
'I could've saved her if I had only paid more attention. Stopped being so cocky and sure of myself.'  
'Don't be a fool, Sonic. None of this is your fault!'  
'I was meant to keep her safe. Keep her happy. I couldn't even do that.' Sonic stamped his foot as he stood up and began to pace. Tails shot him a very confused look.  
'What are you talking about? What did you do?'  
'I mess up big time… One of the nights we were out there, things were good. Great, actually and then it all just… happened.'  
'You guys didn't?!'  
'No! But things just got out of hand and I'm sure it wouldn't have happened but it was headed that way until I freaked out and snapped at her and sped off. Like I always do.'  
'That would explain why Amy was so upset when I was talking to her.' Tails said more to himself.  
'What?'  
'I'm assuming that after you ran off, Amy was crying. Which would have been when Rouge called her communicator to give her the answer to the cure. I jumped on looking for you and she said you weren't there, she looked like hell.' Tails admitted and Sonic sat back down, burying his head in his hands.  
It was a sleepless night for the two brothers, running test after test with same result. By the time morning came they were struggling to keep their eyes open. Everyone else woke up and forced them to take a break and they all agreed to take shifts. They decided they wouldn't give up, they needed definitive answers.

It's been three days now since she was given the cure and nothing has come of it. Everyone has had minimal sleep, Sonic running on two hours max. Why won't she wake up? She had to wake up, it was Amy.  
'Coffee, Tails?' Cosmo asked sleepily as she walked over to the desk where the two-tailed kitsune sat.  
'Dear God, yes.' He answered and held out his hand.  
'Here.'  
'Thank you, Cosmo.'  
'How is he?' Cosmo asked, staring at a frail blue hedgehog that sat by Amy's beside.  
'Bad. He's going insane with guilt, fear and everything in between.'  
'Amy will wake up. Mr. Sonic will come through, I just know it.' Cream chimed in as she walked over to Cosmo and Tails.  
'Where would we be without your optimism, Cream?' Tails chuckled.  
'I couldn't have said it better myself.' Cosmo added and the three tried to laugh.  
Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow stood outside the garage, staring at the sunset. They had offered their help but there wasn't much they could do other than offer support, which wasn't exactly any of their strong points.  
'Do either of you really think she will wake up?' Shadow questioned.  
'I don't know.' Knuckles admitted.  
'Yes. It's Amy, she has to. She isn't gone.' Rouge said trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.  
Knuckles and Shadow turned to look at her, watching her try not to show any signs of emotion. Knuckles took a few steps towards her before wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Usually she would push him away, thinking he suggested she was weak, but this time was different. She let him let him be and curled up into his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. Shadow rolled his eyes at their displays of affection before walking back into the garage.

_Come on, Amy. Please wake up. We need you, I need you. I swear I'll never let this happen again, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll never hurt you again. When you wake up, I'll treat you like the princess you are. I'm so sorry, Amy. I'm so so sorry.  
_Sonic let these thoughts run through his head before squeezing his eyes shut. He held Amy's hand, waiting for her to hold his back. Any moment now… surely.  
'Sonic, please get some rest. It's been three days since you've slept.' Tails said as he and Cosmo walked over to him.  
'Not until she wakes up. How may tests have you done?' He replied.  
'I've done everything I can do, I swear to you. They are still bringing up the same-'  
'Well then you need to keep trying!' Sonic snapped. Tails and Cosmo jumped before exchanging worried looks.  
Seconds later, a luminous blue light appeared in the middle of the garage. Rouge and Knuckles walked in and everyone gathered around before seeing two familiar faces step out from the glowing orb.  
'Silver! Blaze!' Cream exclaimed and ran up to greet them.  
'Hey there, Kiddo!' Silver exclaimed as he lifted Cream above his head.  
'Hello everyone.' Blaze greeted them all gracefully like the princess she was.  
'Blaze! Thank God you're here.' Tails said as he let out a relieved sigh.  
'What is happening? Has any progress been made?' Blaze asked.  
'Yeah, what have we missed?' Silver added.  
'Long story short? The emeralds ran out faster than we thought, Eggman scabbed them from Amy as her and Sonic were collecting the cure. We've done everything you told us to but I'm pretty sure she's-'  
'Shadow!' Rouge snapped and cut him off.  
'We've run tests and scans of all kind but…' Cosmo trailed off.  
'Can you help us? Especially Mr. Sonic.' Cream asked with a worried tone.  
'What has happened to Sonic?' Blaze questioned.  
'He's losing his mind, Miss Blaze.'  
Blaze and Silver nodded before walking over to where Sonic sat beside Amy's bed. Silver placed a hand on his blue friend's shoulder, to which he ignored. Blaze walked up to Amy's head, closed her eyes and placed her hand just above her face.  
'What are you doing?' Sonic panicked.  
'Shhhh.' Blaze answered. Everyone walked over and watched on, wrapped up in the suspense.  
'What do you make of it, Blaze?' Silver questioned after she opened her eyes and retracted her hand.  
'She's alive.'  
'WHAT?!' Everyone exclaimed.  
'The root plant worked, but all too slowly. It could be years before she wakes up.'  
'You're kidding?' Tails said in disbelief.  
'Is there anything you can do?' Cosmo questioned. Silver and Blaze exchanged looks before returned their gazes to their friends.  
'There is, but it's risky.' Silver admitted.  
'Well, what is it?' Knuckles asked.  
'I can wake her up. However, things may not be the same.' Blaze bowed her head.  
'Such as?' Rouge questioned.  
'Things could be all well and good. However, she could forget us all, she could be aggressive and evil, I don't know.'  
'Did you know this plant was going to wake her up so slow?' Shadow asked.  
'I did, however I knew that the chance were basically one in a million. I'm very surprised it happened to Amy, given her body type, personality and everything that makes her up to be Amy Rose.'  
'Do it.' Sonic snapped. Speaking for the first time since Blaze and Silver arrived.  
'Sonic, this is very risky business. It needs serious thought.' Silver told him.  
'I said… DO IT.' Sonic said through gritted teeth as he stood up and faced Silver. Everyone fell silent and still for a few seconds more, the atmosphere awkward and scary.  
'I'll do it.'

The moon rose high in the sky before everyone was prepared to watch Blaze awaken Amy. Silver and Blaze weren't sure of any of the external effects that could occur from the procedure, so they instructed Tails to clean the garage and removed any flammables or sharps. The moved Amy bed into the centre of the room and everyone surrounded it, giving Silver and Blaze enough room.  
'Ready?' Silver questioned.  
'Let's do it.' Blaze replied.  
Blaze closed her eyes and placed both hands over Amy's face. After a few minutes of dead silence, a buzzing sound filled the atmosphere. Silver immediately knew what was happening, Blaze was gradually increasing her powers trying to awaken their pink friend. He threw his arms out and used his powers to hold everyone and everything in place. Looks of pain grew more and more evident on Blaze and Silver's faces as the buzzing noise grew louder and loud. The rest of the gang fell to their knees with their hands grasping their ears.  
'What's happening?!' Cream shouted over the noise.  
'Wake up, Amy!' Cosmo shouted.  
'Make it stop!' Knuckles added.  
Another minute passed by and everyone but Blaze and Silver were on the ground. Then finally… _silence._ The buzzing stopped, everything and everyone stopped. Blaze and Silver fell to their knees in exhaustion before crawling to Amy's bedside.  
'Amy? Amy, are you there?' Silver questioned.  
'Come on, Amy.' Blaze coaxed as she grabbed the pink hedgehog's arm.  
Within a few seconds, Amy's eyes widened as she drew in an almighty breath. Everyone jumped at the sound and sight of her. She continued to breathe heavily and traced the room with her eyes before attempting to sit up.  
'Amy! You're awake!' Cream exclaimed and everyone stood up. Everyone cheered and a few happy tears were shed. Sonic couldn't help himself, he ran to her bedside and held her tightly in his arms.  
'S-Sonic?' Amy stuttered.  
'Shhhh. It's ok now.' He stopped her.  
Everyone helped Blaze and Silver to their feet before embracing them and huddling into a group hug. Amy remembered everyone, and was able to work out where she was. Before she stood up, Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Silver asked her a series of questions to make sure she was herself. Nothing had affected her, thank God. It was midnight before everyone, including Amy, made their way up into the living room for food and lie down on something comfortable.  
'Thank you, Blaze… Silver. I'll never be able to repay you.' Amy smiled at them, trying not to cry.  
'We know you'd do the same for us!' Silver exclaimed with a smile.  
'Please stay and have something to eat and rest. I know you're both exhausted.' Cosmo insisted.  
'Thank you for your kind offer, Cosmo, but we really can't stay.' Blaze said.  
'Unfortunately she's right. We need to go back now and rest in our time. We'll be back very soon though!' Silver chuckled.  
The duo waved goodbye before Blaze summoned their portal to take them back into their world. Everyone waved goodbye and watched on until the fluorescent blue light disappeared. After they left, Cream and Cosmo headed to the kitchen and prepared food for everyone. It would have been at least three or four days since they all eaten properly, Amy at all.  
'You must be starving, Amy. What do you feel like?' Cream questioned.  
'Food!'  
'Chilli dogs?' Sonic added and nudged Amy's side. She couldn't help but smile even though she was still angry at him, that is, once she remembered what happened. Cosmo and Cream got to cooking everything from chilli dogs to potato bake for everyone while they all sat and relaxed. They decided to pull yet another all-nighter to make sure Amy was ok and fuel up.

In the midst of everyone's conversations, Sonic took Amy's hand and lead her out to the living room balcony. She was hesitant but was more than curious to see what he had to say. As they stepped outside, he turned around and closed the blurred glass doors and led her to the railings. Amy refused to be the first to talk, so she just stared out at the horizon until he said something.  
'I missed you, Amy.' He said from behind her, she turned around to meet his gaze.  
'Really?' She said in a deep and bitter tone.  
'I messed up, Ames, I know. But I-'  
'But what? Do you even remember what happened? Because you should remember a whole lot better than me right now and I'm pretty sure I'm not missing anything out.' Amy cut him off and he bowed his head.  
'Amy, I'm-'  
'No. Don't start apologizing. Tell me the truth. What happened? Why did you do that? Everything? Kiss me, hold me, _undo my dress…_ then snap at me before disappearing into the night. You took running away from me to a whole new level.' Amy cut him off and refuse to let her tears fall.  
'You want to know the truth?' Sonic questioned and took a step towards her.  
'Yes!'  
'The absolute truth?'  
'Yes dammit!'  
'FINE!' Sonic yelled for the last time before cupping Amy's face and pulling her to his lips in a passionate embrace. Amy's eyes widened in shock, and when she finally realized what was happening, Sonic broke away. She was speechless.  
'That's the truth.' He stated.  
'Huh?' Amy gasped and raised her eyebrows.  
'I love you, Amy! Spending so much time alone with you got the better of me and I just had to tell you and-'  
'But you didn't _tell _me, Sonic, you-'  
'I know what I did!'  
'Then why did you run?!' Amy snapped, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
'Because I got scared!' Sonic yelled. Amy couldn't say anything, she just bowed her head and tried to piece everything together.  
'I got scared, ok? Things were going fast. It wasn't even that it was… I was scared I wasn't going to be able to protect you. I was scared that it would make you more of a target.' He let out a sigh before leaning on the balcony railing. 'The last thing you said before you passed out, before we thought you died, you were telling me goodbye. You were telling me to leave you. Then we brought you back and I didn't leave your side. I refused to let anyone give up on you.' Sonic sighed again.  
Amy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Neither of them said a word, they just stayed like that for a minute more before Amy made him turn around to face him.  
'What you did hurt me. But what you did to save me, somehow made up for it.' Amy smirked, causing him to bow his head and giggle.  
'Can you forgive me, Ames?'  
'Of course I can, you idiot.' She laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
'I love you, Amy Rose.'  
'I love you too, Sonic.'  
'Can you promise me something?' Sonic whispered as he leaned in close to her face.  
'What is it?' She asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
'Please don't scare me and die again?' He said with a lop-sided smiled and Amy let out a laugh before pulling his face to hers and kissing him. They smiled within their kiss. Sonic ran his hands up and down her back and she ran her hands through his thick quills. He disconnected their kiss so he could make his way all around her right cheek and neck before pulling her into another tight embrace.  
'Are you guys coming in for something to eat?' Tails shouted from the living room. The two hedgehogs jumped at the knock on the balcony door and they began to giggle.  
'Just a second.' They shouted back in sync and laughed again.  
'Come on, let's go in.' Sonic said before kissing her forehead yet again.  
Amy nodded before he took her by the hand and opened the balcony doors. They walked in to see the rest of the gang feeding their faces around the living room. Obviously, the girls were the first to notice Sonic holding Amy's hand, which got them all very excited. It took the boys until he let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist for them to notice they had even walked into the room.  
'How's the food, everyone?' Sonic asked and Amy bowed he head and giggled.  
'Uh, great!' Tails exclaimed with a large grin, smeared with food.  
'Yeah, real tasty.' Shadow added.  
'How about you, Sonic? How does it taste?' Knuckles said, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter and Rouge back handed him upside the head. Sonic rolled his eyes before sitting down with Amy and they fixed themselves plates of food.  
'Anyone know what time it is?' Rouge questioned.  
'My guess is somewhere around one or two in the morning.' Cosmo replied.  
'What do you guys say we finish dinner and throw on some movies?' Tails suggested and everyone agreed.

Of course everyone was asleep before the end of the first movie, all except Sonic and Amy. They were still awake, just talking. They had decided to put the past behind them and look forward. They were happy to finally be together and knew how they really felt about each other. Sonic refused to let go of the fuchsia hedgehog as he nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She finally fell asleep in his arms and he watched her drift off. He let out a giggle as he watched her smile in her sleep.  
'I love you, Amy. God, I missed you.' Sonic said out loud before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
